Where's Dustpelt
by EmpoleonsFlygonsAndHydriegons
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Where's Dustpelt?

**Well some of you might have read "Purdy's Birthday". If you haven't, then read it now, or else you won't get any of this.**

**So Dustpelt was in the rabbit ship, but there were so many other places he went before he went into the rabbit mothership.**

**This was Fallenshadow's idea.**

****

Dustpelt was sleeping. He was so tired. But then he woke up. He walked outside.

"Dustpelt? We thought you were missing! Now some of our warriors are on a wild goose chase for you! So I think you should go on a flying carpet and fly somewhere so their efforts aren't useless." Said Brambleclaw.

"Yeah!" said the rest of the clan.

"Fine" he said as he left camp.

**I am not taking suggestions, because in my other story many people reviewed to get their ideas in. Eventually, I will take suggestions but not for now. And don't talk about how the chapters are short, because I have a lot to do.**


	2. PetSmart

**This was Randomcat's idea.**

Dustpelt had run all the way to Pet-Smart. He was in the middle of an argument with some cats and dogs.

"So if I let you out you will bite the shopkeeper?" he said.

"No, because she feeds us." Argued Perry the kitten.

"PACK, AND KILLING IS FUN TO DO!" shouted the rabid dog named Francis.

"Woof, woof, treats!" said a puppy.

"So Francis, will you attack the shopkeeper?" asked Dustpelt.

"SURE, BECAUSE I WILL TASTE BLOOD!" said Francis.

"Okay, I will let you out in a second." Said Dustpelt.

Before he let Francis out he hunted a rabbit that had escaped. The rabbit was fast and led Dustpelt into a pole.

"Ouch!" he said. Then he walked over and let Francis out.

Francis went berserk. He ran into everything and clawed and bit poles, people, and other animals. One thing he bit a lot was Dustpelt. Soon Dustpelt was pretty hurt. He finally escaped the shop.

Suddenly a big sign popped up over his head and said "FAILURE!" then exploded.

"What the heck is that?" asked Dustpelt.

A large boom was heard from Pet-Smart.

"Probably the S.W.A.T." thought Dustpelt.

**So how was the second chapter? R&R!**


	3. The Grocery store of Dooooom!

**This was winterthaw of thunderclan's idea.**

Dustpelt was in a grocery store. Of doom. In a desert. The Gobi Desert, to be exact. For some reason he felt like he wanted to dress up as a ballerina dinosaur. So he did.

He was walking around when he came upon Bluestar singing California Gurls, cat version.

"I know that song!" called Dustpelt.

"Really? Then you can do the rap part!" said Bluestar.

[censored}

"California she-cats, we're unforgettable

Fur, and… fur, and more fur on top

Forest represent, now put your paws up!

Meow, meow, meow, meow!"

Then Dustpelt noticed that Bluestar was dressed up as the schoolboy from ACDC.

"Nice costume, Blue!"

Bluestar then attacked him. "DON'T CALL ME BLUE!"

After Dustpelt walked away with a rainbow pickle in his lung, Berrynose suddenly appeared from nowhere. He was dressed up as Ke$ha.

"Oooh, oooh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, caught in a bad romance!" he sang.

"Um, Berrynose," Dustpelt interrupted. "Don't you know that Lady Gaga sings Bad Romance?"

"Who cares?" Berrynose called. "I'M AWESOME!"

Just then a random kit appeared and said, "No, you're not dude don't lie!"

"I'M AWESOME!"

"Drive around in my mom's ride."

"I'M AWESOME!"

"Quarter of my life goes by and

I met all my friends online."

But Dustpelt didn't hear the ending because he had fled the building in terror.

"I'll get you next time, my pretty!" said a mysterious voice from the grave of the Ice Cream Man.

Then he looked up. He wished he never did. What he saw was so horrible that Robinwing would have washed his eyes six-hundred times. It was a pink, spotty, flying bathtub, that was making out with zombified chocolate milk. It was hideously digusting. He fled from the scene.

**So, how was that? I realized when I typed the ending that Dustpelt was kind of a chicken. He fled twice in one chapter!**


	4. In The Kitchen With the Annoying Orange

**I am here. This was 101Icestormxx's idea. I realized that I have not done a disclaimer in all my chapters. **  
><strong>Dustpelt: Rockstar does not own warriors. Or anything else he mentioned EVER in this story.<strong>

**Me: Well you're a chicken.**

**Dustpelt:What?**

**Me: Doesn't matter. The chapter is starting.**

****

Dustpelt was in a kitchen **. **He was surrounded by giant talking fruit.

"Got any threes?" asked Dustpelt.

". Go fish." Said an orange.

"You are so annoying!" said Dustpelt.

"Hey cat, what's your name? Is it George?" said the Annoying Orange.

"No, it is Dustpelt!"

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure." Said Orange.

"DIE!" screamed Dustpelt as he shot the Annoying Orange with a pistol. Unfortunately, the bullet hit a bouncy rubber indestructible thing and bounced off and hit a strawberry.

"Wow, you have terrible aim. Give me that gun." Said Orange.

"No." said Dustpelt.

"Good idea." Muttered Pear.

"Hey George, why are you such a fail?" said Orange.

"MY NAME IS NOT GEORGE! And I'm not a fail. I have a mate and millions of kits, and friends, and-"

"Hey George," said Orange.

"WHAT?" said Dustpelt.

"Knife!"

Suddenly a large knife came out of nowhere and started to chase Dustpelt. He screamed and fled. But not before the knife had given him a few scratches.

**Me: See. Exactly what I mean. You're a chicken.**

**Dustpelt: I guess.**

**Me: Duck.(I throw a bomb)**

**Dustpelt(Now fur smoking):You just love torturing me.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Sorry, I just felt like I had to prove to Dustpelt he is a chicken. So R&R!**


	5. Hedgehog

**In the last chapter the orange laughed a lot before saying go fish. The website deleted the laughing.**

**Sorry for not updating for so long. This story is now on hold after this chapter. I will finish it sometime later. Mothstar, since you have asked a lot, I will do your idea. **

**I do not own warriors.**

****

Dustpelt was cooking. Turns out he was pretty good at it. As he was traveling he was kidnapped by the giant hedgehog.

"Did yah make mah sandwich?" asked the hedgehog in the hedgehog way of speaking.

"Yes." Said Dustpelt.

"OMNOMNOMNOMOMNONMNOMNOM."

"Hey! Yah put mayonnaise on mah sandwich. I didn't even ask for dat. Thanks!" said The Hedgehog.

Pretty soon, the two were good friends. Dustpelt even helped the hedgehog lose a little weight. But then a tornado hit. The hedgehog lost money.

"Well, I don't have enough money to pay yah. I have ta fiah yah. Sorry." He said.

"DARN!" shouted Dustpelt.

****

**I congratulate Dustpelt for not fleeing. Sorry but this story is on hold.**


	6. Underground

**Yep, not on hold, but will be after tomorrow. This was Lunara the ara's idea.**

Dustpelt was underground. Every time a cat came by he leaped out and said "BLARGH A GLARB A TOF!"

Suddenly, a huge, strong cat was coming by. Dustpelt leaped out and said "BLARGH A GLARB A TOF!"

The big cat jump and then Dustpelt made a mistake. This wasn't a cat! It was a TIGER! The Tiger picked him up and threw him into the next chapter.

**I know that was short. I will not update this much, because I am focusing on my story "The Kit's Warriors Truth or Dare Show" or TKWTOD! **


End file.
